


Escaping the Cube

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Get the hell off my cube, Hughnor, M/M, Violence, photo manip included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: I needed some resolve.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	Escaping the Cube

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for myself just to get some resolve. It was written rather quickly and it's not edited. Don't you just love the self indulgence at times?
> 
> For Hugh, Hugh lovers, and Elnor/Hugh shippers. I've been referring to this pairing as Hughnor. Sounds funny but it's the best I can come up with for now. 
> 
> "Now go save Hugh!"

Hugh took the outstretched hand in front of him as Elnor pulled him up. Death surrounded them. "Are you all right?" An ardent hand tumbled into the back of Hugh's hair, suddenly grasping him. Elnor didn't even think as he did it. His absolute candor had surprised even him this time. He gazed into Hugh's disconsolate eyes, grinding his teeth. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did. Nothing mattered more to Elnor in this moment. "Are you?"

  
As Elnor's fingers gripped him, Hugh felt certain Elnor's firm hold was the only thing holding him up. He closed his eyes for a moment, accepting the feeling of comfort from Elnor's firmness and selfless concern. A downcast nod followed as he fell forward into Elnor's waiting embrace. The sobs came... forcefully into the breast of Elnor's tunic. Elnor squeezed tighter. 

  
Sighing deeply, his eyes closed as his hands caressed up Hugh's back and pulled him closer. He could feel Hugh's hair under his chin as he rested it atop his head. He peeked down to check and a blueish eye emerged from the tunic. Long Romulan fingers softly brushed pieces of hair away from the blueish eye and back into place behind Hugh's ear.

  
Brief composure was gained with exhales through his sobs. "Thank you..." 

  
Elnor pulled Hugh's head back to his chest, whispering, "I bind myself to you." 

  
This promise was no prison. 

  
"How touching." Narissa's gross emphatic sarcasm hung heavy as she stepped forward drawing her disruptor. 

  
The embrace released sharply as Elnor drew his sword. Large echoes of Hugh's backward footsteps and increased breaths were loud in his ears. The sounds of Hugh's terror pained him. 

  
Elnor briefly glanced over. He saw Hugh silently mouth to him, "The cell..." 

  
"Go." He was confident he could stave them off so Hugh could make his escape.

  
More Romulans advanced on Narissa's command. He steadied himself, gripping and regripping his sword, holding it readily next to his ear. "Please, my friends. Choose to live."

  
Disruptor fire was no match for the _tan qalanq_ in Elnor's disciplined hands. His entire body became an air current, high and low pressure, flowing in between energy discharges. A slice left, a slice right, and then became air again. A slice backward, a slice forward, and then air! 

  
In mere seconds, all were dead except one. A teleporter activated allowing Narissa an exit, leaving Elnor surrounded by more death. This time by his own hands. He knelt beside the dead and mourned, "I regret your choice." 

  
He stood and turned, orienting himself to direction. Which way is the cell? He thought. 

  
"This way!" He looked swiftly to the left. Across the room, Hugh motioned to him. 

  
A wide smile and eager eyes grew as he sprinted toward Hugh. The black sleeve of Hugh's arm flung outward and Elnor accepted his hand without slowing. They ran together. 

  
"Everything's ready for you." The activated trajector hummed. 

  
Elnor approached Hugh's console, face panicked. "Me? What do you mean?" 

  
Woeful eyes glanced up at Elnor. Hugh shook his head. "I can't leave them." 

  
"I'm not leaving you." He reached up and gently stroked Hugh's cheek. 

  
Hugh closed his eyes, taking in Elnor's touch. A single tear made its shiny path. There was shakiness in his low plea. "Please go... Save yourself."

  
Just then, a loud crack came from the doorway. "Both of you get the hell off this cube! I have work to do!"

  
A surprised grin replaced Hugh's tears and Elnor ran to hug her. Hugh knew he could trust Seven and moved away from what was now HER console. 

  
Her staunch approach meant that she meant business. "Where are you two headed?" She pressed commands into the console and glared at them, impatiently waiting for their answer. 

  
Elnor looked to Hugh as they stood before the trajector. "Where **are** we going?" 

  
They grasped hands. Elnor grinned as he placed a kiss on Hugh's forehead.   


Hugh glanced back at Seven with an appreciative nod. "Nepenthe."


End file.
